Sandcastle
Sandcastle is a game made by NCreated. It's a physics game in which you pilot a turret to defend your town from a fleet of seaborne invaders. Links The game can be found here: * Notdoppler.com * Armorgames.com Gameplay In this game you play as a turret, and your objective is to destroy enemy ships approaching the town by shooting projectiles at them. The game has seven levels, or fleets; a fleet is defeated when all the ships in that fleet have been destroyed. Your default weapon is a rock shooter which has unlimited ammo, but you're also given 200 coins at the start of the game to buy ammo for stronger weapons. You also earn more coins after defeating a fleet, and earn a larger amount of coins the faster you finish off the fleet. As the ships approach, they will fire cannonballs at your town, damaging the buildings around your turret; the damage is repaired after each fleet is destroyed, but the repair costs are deducted from the amount of gold you earned for beating the fleet. However, the ships' cannonballs can sometimes block your shots if they collide in the air. Also, funnily enough, the ships can be damaged/sunk by their own projectiles and their allies' projectiles as well as yours. Additionally, if you aim your shot well, you can flip a ship over, making it unable to shoot back. Weapons * Rock: Your starting ammo type, with unlimited usage and no cost to use. It's not very powerful, though. * Pencil: Does heavy damage to a single ship. It costs 6 gold per unit to use. * Banana Rocket: Does heavy damage and splits into three rockets if it hits a ship - one flies straight ahead while the others fly into the air and then fall down. It costs 8 gold per unit to use. * Pebble Bomb: Fires five rocks in a tight volley; very useful against compact groups. It costs 7 gold per unit to use. * Tennis Ball: Deals heavy damage and is bouncier than other ammo types. It costs 5 gold per unit to use. * Soap: The most expensive ammo type, costing 20 gold each. It can slide across ships, and hit multiple times before settling. Fleets White Fleet This is the first fleet you encounter. It consists of five ships: two Rafts, two X-Boats, and a Santa Maria. * Raft: An improvised boat that is hardly anything more than a wooden board with a sail and with a small cannon. It poses little threat to your kingdom. * X-Boat: A small boat, but bigger than the raft. Has a hull and a better sail, but still isn't much of a threat. * Santa Maria: The grand ship of the White fleet. It's much bigger than the others, multiple sails, and one larger cannon for knocking down buildings. Yellow Fleet This is the second fleet. The ships of this fleet appear to have been designed by Vikings; these ships include one Pinta, two Viking N-40s, and a Destroyer. * Pinta: Small support ship with a single cannon. * Viking N.40: A classic example of Viking ship-making architecture. It serves as the main attack ship. * Destroyer: The Vikings' grand ship, designed to easily lay waste to unprotected kingdoms. Red Fleet The third fleet you battle features a Patrol Boat, a Battleship, and two Albisia' You will fight 2 Albisias, one having 'I' after the name and the other having 'II'. * Patrol Boat: Light escort ship with a design similar to the Pinta. * Battleship: An oddly designed attack ship that does minor damage to itself every time it shoots due to the placement of its cannon. * Albisia: A ship with a large cannon and huge sails used to bear at the high seas even when gales are present. Note that this ship is extremely easy to use soap on, as its flat hull allows for it to easily jump across the platform. Black Fleet This shady group appears to be commandeered by pirates and is comprised of two Ghosts, a Nightmare, and a Black Angel. * Ghost: A swift ship that is as creepy and haunting as its name. It serves as main attack unit of the fleet. * Nightmare: An improved version of the Ghost with a refined design, giving it a more durable hull and a slightly bigger cannon. * Black Angel: A grand ship that is much stronger than its allies, complete with a reinforced hull and a huge cannon. Green Fleet A huddle of smaller ships, possibly belonging to some royal navy, which include two Knights, two Batories, and two Zupas. * Knight: An upgraded X-Boat with a much sturdier hull. * Batory: Similar to the Red Fleet's Patrol Boat, but is much more powerful and serves as the heavy bombardier of the green fleet. * Zupa: The strongest ship of the fleet, almost identical in design to the Black Fleet's Nightmare. Blue Fleet Another group of imperial-looking ships, these ones larger than the Green Fleet's. This fleet consists of two Carolines, two Killers, and a Rasp. * Caroline: Upgraded Destroyer. * Killer: Upgraded Black Angel. * Rasp: An upgraded Battleship that, unlike its predecessor, doesn't damage itself whenever it takes a shot at your kingdom. Ghost Fleet This is the seventh and last fleet, containing some spooky-looking ships that may very well be manned by actual ghosts. The ships in question are two Phantoms, two Gloriouses, and a Duke. * Phantom: Upgraded Santa Maria. * Glorious: Upgraded Albisia. * Duke: Upgraded Duke. Category:Physics Category:Notdoppler Category:Armor Games